<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Heat Fic (How Original) by Ghost_LA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250653">A Heat Fic (How Original)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_LA/pseuds/Ghost_LA'>Ghost_LA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ZADR Smut Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Zim (Invader Zim), Breeding Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Top Dib (Invader Zim), Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:22:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_LA/pseuds/Ghost_LA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ZADR Smut Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Heat Fic (How Original)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zim knew this was a bad idea from the gleam in Dib’s eyes. He’d thought giving an inch would be alright, at least his trembling pussy had agreed. But Dib had taken a mile and he fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Prying Zim's legs open and curiously watching the Irken’s sex twitch and ooze out precum. The delicate petals were outstretched and swollen with arousal, his clit-like cock curling around angrily for anything to grab purchase of and drag into his needy hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching out a hand the small cock wrapped around a finger and pulsed, trying to drag it in only for the pad of Dib’s index finger to stroke along a petal and cause Zim to shudder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at that, you're absolutely dripping on my fingers.” The noret purred huskily, continuing to stroke along with the now twitching petals. “You’ve got such a cute little pussy, Zim~” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Irken’s tymbal tightened and fluttered, soft chirps echoing deep from his throat. He’d never felt so turned on in his life, his womb contracting and pulsing with a need for an ovipositor to pump eggs in and leave him satisfied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please..” Zim chirped weakly. “Put your finger in me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dib chuckled at how demanding his Irken boyfriend was, circling around the petals before plunging in his finger to the first joint. Zim’s walls squeezed and tried sucking him in, his cock hard and throbbing with the need to be buried deep inside those plush walls and milked dry. Allowing his walls to suck in his finger, he moaned at the warm wetness around his digit and flexed it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh yes, right there!” Zim moaned, hips lifting off the mattress to roll into the long piano finger, humping against his hand at a sensual pace. “Mmmore!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning, he pulled his finger out, enjoying the whimper that turned into an almost pornstar-like moan as he thrust in two extra fingers. Gushing around his fingers, Zim's clawed toes curled in pleasure as his thighs tried to spread even further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-faster, harder, please!” He cried, frantically bucking his hips up to meet Dib’s thrusting hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I go any further I’ll practically be in your womb...” Dib stated, thinking over his words before a light bulb went off in his head. “Do you have some sort of kink about things being in your womb? Do you like it when I do this?” Pulling his fingers out, he tucked his thumb into his palm and gently eased his entire hand inside, feeling Zim’s walls twitch and hug his entire hand. Moving his fingers around, he brushed along an opening and groaned when Zim keened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH YES! GO IN, GO IN MY WOMB!” He screamed, jackhammering into Dib’s hand desperately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fumbling with his belt and briefs, his cock sprung free into his free hand and he vigorously stroked along his shaft while teasing the crown of his head. The pulsing contractions come faster, his petals locking his hand inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you're gonna make me cum.” Dib moaned, moving his hand around his cock as fast as he could while ignoring the pain of keeping it in the same place. “Such a good little space boy, taking my hand so well. Can't wait to feel that tight pussy around my thick cock and have you milk me dry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zim sobbed, walls clamping down as he cummed around his hand and gushed like a firehose. Dib gave a final twitch, cumming past his fingers and painting Zim's bulging abdomen in white ropes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, space-boy!” Dib whimpered, enjoying the feeling of Zim still clamped around his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Irken finally collapsed after a solid minute, moaning from overstimulation as he hiked his legs up on Dib’s shoulders and pushed his hand out as if giving birth to a smeet. His body trembled, soft whimpers and chirps coming from his small body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stroking Zim’s cheek with a clean hand, he smiled tiredly. “You were so good, Zim. Look so cute when you're overstimulated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning down, he started to clean up Zim with his tongue, chuckling when hands weakly tried to push his head away yet petals closed around his face and locked him there for a round two. Swirling his tongue around, it switched his piercing on and hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahn haah~!</span>
  </em>
  <span> D-Dib!” Closing his thighs around Dib’s head, he rolled his hips against the vibrations. “T-too much!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoving his tongue inside, he curled it up towards a patch of nerves and grunted when Zim gushed with another sob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K-keep going~!” He begged, clawing at Dib’s sides for purchase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humming with an idea, he picked Zim up and settled on the mattress, allowing the Irken to ride his face while still tongue deep inside. Moaning between each roll of his hips, he panted like a dog in heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, m-my pussy feels so used!” He cried. “Ah, ah, ah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah Dib!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cum dripped down Dib’s face as he greedily drank his sex juices, eyes lidded as he shakily gave a few strokes and came with a shaky moan. Zim’s petals let go of his face, the rest of his cum dripping down and painting Dib’s face in translucent pink. Chuckling breathily, Zim wiggled his hips as more cum dripped out. Dib gave a tired, goofy smile, sticking out his tongue to clean off his face. Plopping down on his chest, Zim wiped away whatever was left onto the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was really good.” He purred, pressing a kiss to Dib’s swollen lips and tasting himself with a pleased sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, we can do something like that later if you want?” Dib suggested, wrapping an arm around Zim’s hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed with a nod, nuzzling his cheek as his antennae flutter along his hair to leave a scent mark before passing out. This was his favourite part during Zim's heats. Stroking the emerald green skin lovingly, Dib pressed a kiss to his forehead and drifted off to sleep with a warm, completed feeling deep in his chest. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>